


Al'light

by AntidoteA0314



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntidoteA0314/pseuds/AntidoteA0314
Summary: lofter合集NN第二篇酒吧利





	Al'light

【NN/利威尔x你】2. Al'light

 

“关我屁事。”

这四个字说得轻飘飘的，连你自己都没感觉到一点不适。

就像整理文件时无意被纸张锋利的边缘划了一下手指，尚未察觉，那点小痛觉就已然消失殆尽了。可你知道自己是介意的，否则怎么会静悄悄地从椅子上爬下来，端着那杯Babyface走向了后面的沙发区；当然是介意的，要不为什么又想起那个刷了无数次卡却只喝到最后一杯再没露过面的人。Levi倒是不吝成本地往Babyface里加了不少荔枝糖浆，可你还是硬尝出了点不合口的涩——其实想转身走回去对他说：

“喂，Levi，你这个小草莓忘记去籽了，涩的，你看这里也有，那里也有……”

可世界上真的会有人把小草莓去籽吗？

 

沙发区的人不多，又好像每个位子都满座了，不成体统的零星寥落，让人烦心找不到清净的容身之所——可那点耿耿于怀倒更像某种推脱，等回过神，早就径直去了酒保身后的单人椅——那里抬头就可以看到囊括全场的监视屏，包括吧台里面的。忘了怎么发现的，可按理说吧台里在高于Levi鼻尖的酒柜位置，应该有一个摄像头，所以每次他抬手拿酒时都刚好正视镜头这边的你，默契得像一对一的缄默交流。

 

只不过无论他的或忙或闲，调酒擦洗，都不是为了你的。

 

“抬脚，清场。”

“对不起。”

闻声缩脚，一阵风唰得从脚脖边扫过，同期还有一声嫌弃的“嘁”。毫无念想的话，时间都过的那么快吗？慌忙扫一眼空荡全场，才难堪地意识到事实恐怕果真如此。

“关门的话，Levi为什么没赶我走呢？”

“混成这副鬼样子，是个不识字的文盲也不奇怪吧。”

他意有所指地用掸子扑了扑挂在窗上早已灭了的Open霓虹灯。没来由想笑，可转念又觉得这会儿笑太过挑衅可能会激怒他赶你滚蛋，只好低头忍耐地咬住了唇。

“哦，我现在倒觉得你不仅是文盲的问题，眼窝里黑洞洞的两坨是羊粪球也没准。”他拄着扫帚，冲你做了个“自插双目”的不悦手势。

“请你直接说我没眼色好吗？”

你从他手里接过扫帚，语气欢快——说是“接”一点也不过分，他绝对是在你站起的一瞬就不客气地甩手过来，而你刚好识相地完美接过，一套动作自然流畅，仿佛对着台本排演了很久。

 

和他一起扫除像打发时间，不用揭穿的是“他陪你”，但你却从他放松舒展的表情里觉得说是“你陪他”也许也不过分。这样多好，本就是真的想陪他，无论是坐在吧台上有一句没一句的闲聊，还是从他手中接过酒水时一触即离的热量，再或他忙而你也心照不宣不想添乱地躲到酒保后面，都是你一厢情愿地在用自己的方式陪他——如果我的人不在，那我的眼光总一直在；倘若连目光都无法触及，那至少还有我的无声挂念。

 

周遭寂静的，只有你们俩的脚步声和挪放东西的轻微磕碰，直到你把多余的椅子搬回后堂，无意发现了角落里盖着防尘布的乐器。好奇心驱使你揭开一角往里偷看，而原本那声即将脱口的“哇——”，却因为有人从另一头猛地全盘掀开，而直接变成了一嗓字正腔圆的“啊！”

 

“你这个人，一惊一乍，有点毛病。”

他说，但眼睛并不看你，好像你的反应太没出息不值一提，只兀自把眼光长久地停留在那些乐器上，温柔触及。他捧起一把吉他，你又惊讶地捂住了嘴。他再玩也似地拨弄几下，停顿试音，你就心动得不能自已，固执觉得非要用“打情骂俏”这个词才形容得了他眼底的那种温柔，那种喜欢，那种“我心悦你”的柔肠百转。

“Levi会吗？”

“偶尔玩玩。”

语言交谈到这里戛然而止，因为某首曲目的前奏已经响了起来——还是你熟知的某首。然而本该雀跃兴奋的心却并没有跟着躁动起来，与之相反的，居然有隐隐的担心。你从来知道他的英语发音带着日式口音，所以其实你想如果他唱任何一首日文歌都是无懈可击的，因为那是一个你从未涉及因而无从指摘的领域，可他偏偏选择了一首并不冷门的英文歌。

 

I know you love her, but it's over, mate.  
It doesn't matter, put the phone away.  
It's never easy to walk away, let her go.  
It'll be alright.

 

应证了你的猜想的——他也不可避免地把那个Alright念成了Al'light，可你却滤镜超深地认为Al'light就Al'light，完全没毛病。就像曾确信只有吉他是会过于单调，而这一刻这一盏灯下，唯一的吉他正毫无保留地向你表露着一片真心。唱歌的人的声音干净，每个尾音里的气音都如少年叹息般收敛得刚好到位，同你的心跳声一般清晰。光下悬浮缓慢空旋的灰尘，又因某束光的存在而成为了骤然亮起的银河瀚海。每颗星静默自转着，又在千万次循规蹈矩的公转里终于偏离了设定轨迹，擦出火光，激烈碰撞。

你想着，神说，要有光，于是，就有了他，然后，他就温柔地照亮了你。

不肯承认这样的比喻太过浮夸，或言过其实——可他本就是这一霎占据你所有视觉听觉乃至思想的光，You are my all light，一点不过。

 

你猜他不是全然心无杂念在唱歌的，比如唱到put the phone away时有些揶揄地瞟了你一眼，让你羞愧是不是在暗指你光顾着看手机把自己锁到了门外的糗事，可是，他又怎么会知道呢？

你其实也不是那么头脑发热一片空白，像是那一句let her go，让你拼命按捺着想要对他发问“你是不是喜欢过她，让她就那么走了结果现在你后悔了”的冲动，继续认真听下去。知道接下来的歌词里有一句fucking，又不知道为什么坏心眼地想要刻意去听——想听他粗鲁一次，想看他彻底放下冷静淡漠，暴露原始野性恶狠狠地唾出那个词，好显得也不是那么不食人间烟火，也是会被男女之情困扰，甚至也是会为谁受伤。可一想到他黯然神伤的小样子又开始舍不得，只得强扭了思想：要不还是让他色气地唱出那个词吧，那个让很多人在黑暗里暧昧喘息交换体液的词，那个让你浮想联翩彻底无法遮掩对他幻想的那个词

——可结果都没有呢。

他偷梁换柱地把那个词换成了messing，还倨傲地抬起下巴盯着你的脸看，仿佛你这副怅然若失的样子完全就是意料之中的，他就是故意拒绝你这个满脑子偷吃想法的人，骂你messing混沌没事找事。也许这时候应该学着他的样子故作高冷才显得势均力敌，可脸上那种春心萌动的花痴情动又怎么掩饰得住。

那就干脆不要再掩饰了吧，你于是这样想。

当然很孩子气，很幼稚，很上头，甚至很初恋，但这会儿就是笃定再也不可能遇到另一个让你心这么悸动的人了。你想如果这时他对你伸出手，你一定会义无反顾地冲上去握住再也不松开，如果他对你说喜欢，你可能会更冲动地抱住他对他说爱——即便心里明知道这是一系列失了智的过度夸张的反应，却还是觉得其中是包含一定概率的真心的，因而绝对可以咬着牙上的。那种跃跃欲试急不可耐，就好像错过了这一刻，即使还是你们俩，也再难有人再这么真情流露地去表达，去相信这其中的一星半点了，所以你决定，如果接下来他什么都没有说，那你就要说点什么

——才不辜负今晚那么美的光。

 

“Levi是想起她了吗？”

“谁？”

“被你倒酒的那个……”

“哦，她是很好的客人。”

“那你为什么倒她的酒？”

“因为没打算送她回家。”

“那我呢？”

他半晌没有说话，然后一声若有似无的低笑。

“所以呢？”你问。

“所以？你怎么还不走？”他反问。

“所以你会送我回家吗？”你固执地把问句说完。

他还是没有回答，于是你自顾自地回过头去回答他的上一个问题：

“Levi没有赶我走，所以……”

“会的。”他说。

你顿了一下，本能地挣扎着要把上面的那个句子说完：“我觉得我可能还可以再和Levi待一会儿……”

“或者更长……比如一晚上……”你的声音越来越小。

他仍旧未出声，也不对那俩字做任何补充说明。

“你刚刚说什么，我没听错吧？”你憋了半天憋出这一句话。

他轻微叹息。

“你刚才说‘会的’，那是什么时候？今天吗？明天？还是后天？”你自言自语。

“下次来还债的时候。”

“可是你都说了，Babyface你请了，我哪有欠你什么？”你努力理清思路推断，得出结论。

“听歌的钱。”

“你要我付钱，那得是唱给我一个人的才行，不然多吃亏。哦，不对，不仅是只唱给我一个人的，唱的时候也必须只想着我一个人的才行。”

他停了一会，默不作声地长长叹了口气：

“白痴。”

 

你厚着脸皮死缠烂打了一会儿到底怎么个痴法，他也没作答，只丢给你一条毯子，然后自己坐到了你背后的椅子。

 

Continue...

 


End file.
